


「RSE·ORAS」幻昼

by Amore_oi



Category: Pokemon - Fandom, ポケモン, 精灵宝可梦
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amore_oi/pseuds/Amore_oi
Summary: ◇私设多如山，剧情串联「源之初」◇有隔壁私设参与，礼遇死亡前提◇私设ORAS时间线比平行世界的RSE要早许多【早到某人可以被嘲笑成元谋人【bushi◇ORAS辰雾（？）→RSE遥→（←）RSE悠◇没有其他问题的话，以上





	「RSE·ORAS」幻昼

**Author's Note:**

> ◇私设多如山，剧情串联「源之初」
> 
> ◇有隔壁私设参与，礼遇死亡前提
> 
> ◇私设ORAS时间线比平行世界的RSE要早许多【早到某人可以被嘲笑成元谋人【bushi
> 
> ◇ORAS辰雾（？）→RSE遥→（←）RSE悠
> 
> ◇没有其他问题的话，以上

丰缘的日光一如往常毒辣且刺眼，神城辰雾转醒的刹那只觉得有什么穿透黑幕直抵他的深层视觉，于是乎猛地又阖上了眼睑，待适应了光线强度才敢缓缓张开视野。

丰缘。106号水道与武斗镇的交界处。

大抵是被海水冲刷上了浅滩，他的半个身子都已湿透。背后是石之洞窟，山体的形状和高度与印象中略有偏差，但不至于造成认知障碍。而他不太清醒的头脑因用于定位所处的地理位置而挣扎于混沌的边界。

沙粒被炙烤得发烫，连带着少年也生出了下一秒自己就会变成铁板烧的错觉——假设他还有那个闲情逸致拿堪忧的身体状况取乐的话。虽说意识是被拽回了现实，当下四肢发麻且无力的状态足以使得任一生灵轻易要了他的性命。浅滩和海水冷热交替的温差并未给辰雾落下什么病状后遗症，即便如此他依旧希望过去的痛只是自己高烧期间的一场噩梦，他微微动了动手指，意图把脊背躬起来。

好冷。好热。

他半张开干燥的唇舌环抱双臂，身体里的水分仿佛一点点在蒸发，气力还未聚集便被抽离，高温天气下他甚至怀疑起身下的小岛是扭曲出来的幻觉。放在旁人眼中定以为这是个重症病患，分明冷得直打哆嗦，面上表现出来却如同一条垂死的鱼。

救救我……

救救我，礼遇。

礼、遇……？

辰雾反复咀嚼这两个字，像是脱水的沙漠旅者含着宝贵的最后一口水不愿下咽。他唯一能做的就是无止境的重复，上下唇开合，念道那心心念念的名字。

礼遇。礼遇。礼遇。

“礼遇”一词流露出淡淡的涩，苦得麻痹了味蕾进而麻痹了少年的感官神经。辰雾觉得就这样睡下去也好，做一个不会醒的梦，梦里什么也没有，他无法切实拥抱到什么，同样也什么都不会失去。

这样就好……

这样就好了吗？

他坠入了一个深不见底的暗蓝漩涡。

一尾人鱼藏匿在水帘后逆向游动，明明是在水下，他却可以清晰收入鱼尾拍击水珠落下的极富韵律的节拍，竟能够隐约串成支断断续续的旋律。人鱼身后巨大的黑影遮天蔽日，明黄的光球成为海底唯一的光源，她无处可逃，唯有不断逃走。

巨兽的腹腔发出沉闷的响声，难以言喻的不安笼罩而下，辰雾确信他曾在哪儿听过这个声音，胸膛战栗的鼓动即最好的证据。

巨兽用力扇动酷似翅膀的鳍再度传出古老歌谣般的沉吟，明黄的瞳孔紧紧盯住辰雾不放，镌刻在身的荧光色纹路逐渐亮起，最为古早的海洋霸主冲破桎梏的囚笼，解放了自己的真实姿态。

原始盖欧卡。

他吊起的心里浮出一个更不妙的猜测。调皮的人鱼并不是人鱼，而是一个曼妙少女。一身红衣的她环绕原始盖欧卡起舞歌唱，修长的双腿破开水流，散开的栗色长发折射出盈盈波光。

小田卷礼遇。

朦胧的红雾漂散开来，礼遇的心口毫无预兆开出血色的繁花。素白的人体像是断线的风筝那般滑落，那双蓝宝石般透彻的眼睛无意和红宝石般的瞳眸擦过，辰雾在交叠而出的浓重的紫里窥见了面无人色的自己。

少年惊而坐起，冷汗遍布他惨白的脸颊，他攥紧胸口的布料风箱似的大口喘气，仿佛要将肺部储存的空气替换个干净才肯罢休。

这是第几次了呢……

事实上也并不久远，暴雨冲刷身体所产生的重压已经深刻被肌肤铭记，只要大脑调动起一丝的回忆，熟悉的压迫感便如影随形，而他就和当时一样，惧得再不能思考，再不能动作。

“你醒啦？”

旁侧的人小心翼翼地进行第四次询问。

尽管有轻微的差异，辰雾还是在这个声音响起的瞬间停止了一切怪异的动作。他扭转过头，满目的疮痍在日光灯下无所遁形。

透亮的蓝席卷了他的全部。他数次在梦里见到它，即使和蓝盈盈的海水相混他依旧能准确认出属于那点蓝的光亮，那是海洋独特的馈赠，是独一无二的珍宝。有那么几次，少女大半个身子浸泡在水中，他不觉得在夕阳的光辉下那姣好的身姿令人浮想联翩，只暗想身着红色的她果然更适合蓝色。

同样的音容，眼前的女孩明显不适合蓝色。

意识到这里，他张了张嘴，那个名字终是没有唤出口。

“现在、现在是哪一年？”

女孩眨巴着宝蓝色的眼，不解。

“现在是赤历9527年。”

辰雾顿时明了异变出现在何处。

他所生活的时空，是青历2135年。

“遥酱，他醒了吗？”

古铜色皮肤的青年端一盆温水进入这狭小的室内，他和女孩打着招呼， 接着对床上的少年微微点头示意。

“藤树先生！”

“藤树先生？”

女孩转头看着他，辰雾的心动了动。

藤树状似轻松地开玩笑说：“你俩可真有默契。”说罢将盆放置在桌上开始浸润干毛巾。

“冒昧了……”辰雾颔首致歉。这个世界的藤树应该不认识他，赤历和青历以万年作轮回，相隔数个时空的此“丰缘”理应不会有“藤树”，这样说来就只有两种解释：轮回转生，或者平行时空。而他是游离在规则之外的存在，凡事都应小心为上。“我是神城辰雾。久仰藤树先生的大名。”

“原来你是藤树先生的粉丝吗？神城辰雾……辰雾，我可以叫你辰雾吗？”女孩亮晶晶的眼里充盈着某种期待，是和礼遇截然不同的光彩——他从未在她眼里见过希冀。“我是南渊遥，你可以叫我小遥哦。”

“小冠军可真会开玩笑，现在全丰缘除了婴孩还有谁不知晓你的大名。”藤树半开玩笑的话语引来女孩一记眼刀，“话又说回来，遥酱把人扛回来的时候可实打实地吓了我一跳，第一眼害我以为是悠君又晕倒了。幸好他手腕上的镯子辨识度很高呢，悠君也不喜欢戴这些饰品。”

悠……辰雾不明所以，但本能地对这个很常见的名字起了莫名的敌意。

那是谁？是和他很像的人吗？就跟礼遇和遥的状况类似那样？

“才没有呢，悠和辰雾一点儿都不像。”遥气呼呼地鼓起腮帮子反驳，“藤树先生再拿我寻开心我可要生气了。”

“哈哈哈哈，抱歉抱歉。你刚来的时候我给悠君通了电话，他大概一会儿就到。”哗啦的水声过去，藤树把拧过的毛巾塞进辰雾手中，示意他洗把脸，“火急火燎地就把联络给断了，我都没来得及细说发生了什么，他或许以为你出意外了吧。小两口感情真好啊~”

遥肉眼可见地涨红了脸。

“谁、谁和他是小两口了！藤树先生你不要胡说！”

“开玩笑开玩笑的~”

温馨的场面。

辰雾的感慨发自心底。

他同样是挑战过道馆的人，却不曾像这般和馆主们亲近。实际上挑战完武斗道馆，那边的藤树本也是想和他攀谈几句的，不想他拿完徽章就面红耳赤地溜走了，压根没理会身后年轻馆主的叫喊。

像这样被自己放走的机会究竟有多少，辰雾想他只怕是数不过来了。从小到大他就个性腼腆，除了父母之外没有什么可以交流的人。截至这段时期，他能回想起来的温馨的画面莫过于朴实的木桌上摆放着生日蛋糕，十二年来木桌旁总是不多不少的三个人。

自打开始旅行辰雾接触到了更多的宝可梦。以搬家那天作为起始点，他的人生轨迹悄然变换了方向，若不是无意和水舰队结下梁子，他也不可能遇到那个强硬要挤进自己一方天地的少女。

黏糊糊的淡红色雾气毫无预兆粘在视网膜上，辰雾大惊，霎时忘记了呼吸。穿透这层薄雾，血淋淋的伤口逐渐明晰，红色的泪一滴一滴顺着眼眶滑落。

“你爱丰缘吗？”

她双手托起他下垂的脸庞——其实说“托”已经不合适了，以少女当时奄奄一息的姿态来说，问出这五个字就耗费了她大半的气力。她竭力想要在一片朦胧中看清他的脸，却由于体力不支而歪倒在对方肩头，辰雾也失去了扶稳她的力量，他拥抱礼遇冰凉的身体不肯撒手，和她一起跪倒在雨幕中，背后是原始盖欧卡震怒的吼声，脸上蜿蜒的水渍分不清是雨是泪。

“……辰雾？辰雾！”

遥的声音似失真的电波由远及近，视野上端有一片白突然闪过，辰雾猛然惊醒，遥凑近的脸就这样毫无防备地出现在他面前。

“辰雾你没……”

突如其来的撞击声。

“南渊遥！”

“……事、吧？”

女孩的尾音奇妙地变了调。两人愣愣地扭过头，只见一黑发男孩手扶门框佝着腰在喘气，另一手紧紧攥着一顶早已被汗水濡湿的针织帽。藤树悄悄吹了个口哨，示意候在门外的幕下力士端杯水进来。

“悠……？”

下一秒她便被圈进一个瘦削但有力的臂弯里，以遥对他的认知来说，这已经是很大的气力了，一如当初她害怕他出事，也是要这样感受着对方的温度才能得到些许的安慰。

思及此她轻轻拍了拍悠的后背，示意自己没事。

辰雾一语不发。

现在他可以确定，自己是在和原始盖欧卡的激斗中被卷入了平行世界的时空乱流，这里没有Mega进化，也没有惨淡的灭世狂澜，唯二能令他感到亲切的，只有酷似礼遇的遥、以及——

那个叫悠的，和自己长很像的家伙。

经由藤树的口述，辰雾大致还原了事件经过。他的本意是叫遥过来冲浪，但在发简讯的时候却是说叫对方过来搞对战练习，于是遥兴冲冲地来了，在路过沙滩时捡到了昏过去的辰雾。

“藤树先生。”悠双臂环在胸前，眉梢微微挑起，“我记得我有说过冲浪、潜水之类的事不要单独叫南渊遥那个笨蛋参与。”

“你才是笨蛋！”

“嘛嘛……”无视遥不服气的反驳，藤树直面悠的质问，“遥酱的深海恐惧症不是好了很多了吗？再说以后需要用到『冲浪』和『潜水』的地方可多得去了，总不能每次都是悠君你代劳吧？”

“藤树先生！”

这是种很奇妙的感觉——视大海为归宿的礼遇在水中犹如回归故里的轻巧鱼儿，而另一个世界的遥却畏惧着被海水环抱的无力感。

真是怪异啊……明明长着同样的脸。

不过——

辰雾眯起眼睛，这样的个体差异性早在那个人身上就显现出来了。

不喜欢。辰雾警觉。

他和悠，是截然不同的两个人。

大概是察觉到了他的视线，悠的眼眸忽的一转，直直对上了辰雾的视线。

辰雾窥探到了那双鎏金瞳仁里的森然冷意。

由于藤树还有其他事务需要处理，不能时刻照料辰雾，三人略微商量就敲定了下午由遥照看辰雾，悠接班晚上，第二天再协助辰雾回家。

虽然他们还不知道他的“家”地理位置比较特殊。

遥属于那种不太会开启话题的人，纵观同龄好友，她和仍在城都的响、奏、琴音几个星期才通一次电话，而她和悠是吵架居多，偶尔遇到满充也是对方迁就附和自己或者借机引导至别的话题，因此对上闷骚且不善言语的辰雾，可谓是她遇到的一大难题。

她搭在膝盖上的手不自觉握紧。

“礼遇……”

辰雾瞳孔微缩，身体瞬间僵硬了不少。

“礼遇，是辰雾很重要的人吧？”遥有些不好意思地开口，“在沙滩上的时候，辰雾一直念叨着这个名字。”她眨眨眼，“对我没有防备心——那时的呼吸停滞，是因为我和礼遇很像吗？”

辰雾陷入了沉默。

他惊叹于遥惊人的直觉，但更多的是潜藏起的心事被他人知晓的慌乱。

“我……”他缓慢开口，“我如果说，我是从其他时空来的人，你……你们会信吗？”辰雾悄悄瞥了一眼桌边就着窗外阳光看书的悠。

“信。”毫不犹疑地应和下来，遥缓缓舒出口气，随即便笑开了，“我还以为是多大的事儿呢。”

“平行世界不打紧，联系下阿克罗马借用他的仪器把你送还就行。”悠合上手中的书，推了推鼻梁上矫正视力用的眼镜，“南渊遥，你回家路过古辰镇时去趟阿克罗马家，跟他商议完给我发个信息。”

“好。”

仪器？送还？

辰雾惊呆了，他一直苦恼的事为什么能被他说得跟今晚吃拉面一样轻松？这边的丰缘科技竟发达到了如此地步吗？不，能做到“穿越时空”这一点就已经可以划归到黑科技的范畴了吧？！

“根据我的初步推测，你应该是被时空乱流给卷进来的‘投影’，真正的你依旧位于原来的世界——是死是活我们就不能保证了。而阿克罗马研发的机器正好可以在其他世界投射下‘投影’或者修正‘投影’，如果明天他对你的身体检查得出的结论和我的猜测一致，那么把你送回去不是什么难事。”

突然被人告知自己有很大概率可以返归真正的故土，辰雾却起了迟疑的心思。一来他不确定战后的丰缘是否还完好、或者说存在，另一方面，礼遇的事已成为他心头挥之不去的阴影，重回故地，很难不想起自己亲手做下的种种。

他攥紧了手中的被子，指关节逐渐泛白。

辰雾抬起头对悠和遥笑道：“谢谢。”

晚间武斗镇极为安静，只有海浪拍击沙滩奏响的有节奏的潮鸣。

辰雾失眠了。

差不多四十八小时前辰雾还因为丰缘灾难几天几夜没合上眼，现在迷之穿越到了另一个和平的丰缘，本可以好好休息的他却戏剧性地睡意全无。

负责守夜班的悠也没睡，打着书桌上的小台灯依旧在看下午那本没看完的书，优哉游哉的模样好像完全不在意自己的睡眠状况是否能得到保证。辰雾看着那个瘦弱的背影，愣是没敢去搭话。

事实上悠也不是眼不离书，藤树卧室这张桌子上还摆着一面梳妆镜——天知道他是强忍了多大的笑意才没吐槽出声，虽然遥从来都说他的吐槽是毒舌补刀——因此通过镜面反射，辰雾的一举一动、包括面部表情都被他收入了眼底。

他悄悄呼出一口气，半扭转过身子。

“有什么想说的就说吧。”

悠不傲娇的时候就喜欢直来直往解决问题。他漫不经心把玩着手里的领航员，“哦对了，南渊遥已经询问过阿克罗马了，他说明天随时都可以。”

“你对小遥的称谓……”

辰雾霎时闭了嘴，因为悠看他的眼神顿时很不对劲。

小遥？这叫得还挺亲昵啊。

“我和南渊遥是邻居。”悠淡淡地笑了笑，“有什么问题吗？”

辰雾一瞬间对他孩子气的表现哭笑不得。就你今儿下午那个表现，谁要相信了你的说辞那不是眼瞎就是FFF团跑出来的。

“没有没有。”他突然觉得悠不好对付，各种意义上，“所以你们认识很久了？”

“也就两三年吧，她搬家来丰缘的时候还不满十一岁。”

搬家？“好巧啊，我也是从城都搬到丰缘的。”

“嗯。”悠还是那副不咸不淡的样子，“如果我没猜错的话，你口中的礼遇应该是小田卷博士的女儿。”

辰雾一时语塞。

“礼遇她……确实是小田卷博士的女儿，但她是被水梧桐收养长大的。”

悠挑眉，显然没料到另一个世界的发展会这么别致。

“你们那里也有固拉多和盖欧卡的大战？”

固拉多？辰雾懵了。虽然他不知道固拉多是什么，但既然能和盖欧卡大战想必也是同等级的传说宝可梦，这样一比对，这个丰缘似乎状况也好不到哪儿去。

“只有盖欧卡——”他停顿了一下，“原始盖欧卡。”

悠同样有着信息盲区，但他曾在送火山放置宝珠的石碑上拓下来过一段碑文，因为是用古精灵语书写他无法解读，就交给了大吾，试图凭借得文的技术复原石碑文字。万幸的是除了召唤三神柱的部分，神奥的冠军竹兰将古精灵语重新排列组合后进行了二次解读，得到了一段新的注解。

「解放原始的自然力量，是为原始回归。」

或许他们的问题也很棘手。悠十指相对，朝里摁了摁。

情况不太妙啊……

辰雾：“你们的危机是怎么解除的？”

悠言简意赅：“裂空座，还有宝珠。”

辰雾的呼吸急促了起来。

“神城，你来了。”仿佛是要覆灭天地的暴雨下，礼遇转过身微笑看向匆忙赶去她身边的辰雾，“盖欧卡，原始回归了。”

她的背后是肆虐的原始盖欧卡，以它为中心的百里土地无不受到狂风暴雨的摧残。

她冲震惊到说不出话的辰雾晃晃自己白皙的手腕，几道狰狞的条纹攀附在她的手臂上，看起来格外刺目，“你看，神城。宝珠与我融为一体了，但我并不会控制它的力量。身为寄主真是失败。”

“你不是要守护你所挚爱的丰缘吗？眼下唯一的方法——杀了我。”

陷入回忆的辰雾猛然被悠一句话拽醒。

“看来你对宝珠的印象不太好。”

“啊……嗯……”辰雾含糊。

“和礼遇有关吗？”

辰雾不语，倔强地和悠对上了视线。

“你的心事都明明白白写在脸上了。”悠说，“礼遇和南渊遥应该是‘同根’的人，就像我和你一样，特别是我们的相貌以及经历交叉起来相似性就很大了。你看南渊遥的眼神——可能你自己没有察觉，但那是透过一个人在追忆另一个人时才会有的悲伤。”

“你爱她。”悠咄咄逼人的气势令辰雾失去了和他对视的勇气，“在她死后。”

缱绻在过往的感情被唤醒，这一次却是可笑地被他人强硬从暗处拎了出来逼迫他直视现实。他不是什么情感缺失症患者，但在最好的年华遇到的最好的人从来没能分到他的一语欢喜、或者享有一言喜欢。

飞鸟与鲜花。少女与丰缘。

“我不在乎你是哪个世界的人，和你那边的礼遇又有怎样的深情虐恋，在这个世界遥就只是遥，我、小田卷悠也只会是悠。即使有你是我前世这种扯淡小说的设定，现世的我的意念你也绝对无权干涉。”悠冷笑，辰雾对他那种若隐若现的敌意及戒备他自然也早感知到了，“想套用个名字使遥‘成为’礼遇这种荒唐的事——趁早死了这条心为好，双标的家伙。”

不可能得逞。

悠暗自重复道。

只要还有一人记得——是的，就算只有一人。

这个人的【存在】就不会被抹去。

神城，救下丰缘，你就是丰缘的英雄了。

“我不想做什么英雄，我只想做神城。”

悠思索了一阵，起身在床沿坐下，拍了拍辰雾的肩膀。

“她曾经做到了和你一样的事，之后也被世人以英雄相待。但是，”悠的目光软了下来，辰雾清楚地看见了那化不开的柔情，“她只是南渊遥而已，我们也只当她是南渊遥。”

“悠君是个聪明人——远比我聪明得多的聪明人。”辰雾笑叹，“假如未来……你和小遥也遇到了我跟礼遇的相似的状况，我相信你会有保全所有的对策。”

“我和她的丰缘已经毁了，所以希望你能守护好你和她的丰缘。”

悠闻言眨巴一下眼。

“你爱丰缘吗？”

辰雾笑出了声，事到如今——

“悠君。”辰雾郑重其事，“请和我对战吧。”

两个彻夜未眠的人就这样迎着凌晨的冷空气站在了武斗镇的海边。

作为老拍档的蜥蜴王也是很久没有活动过筋骨了，此时终于能出来透透气，不由得大为惊喜，欢天喜地地搂过辰雾就开始咬他的脑袋，惹得后者发出一连串的惨叫声。

面无表情地看着蜥蜴王啃辰雾的头也不去制止，悠按下一直攥在手里的精灵球的按钮，体型庞大的宝可梦发出雄浑的低吼。

巨沼怪。

是辰雾熟得不能再熟悉的宝可梦，自小在水舰队长大的礼遇在自己父亲的研究所偷走的宝可梦正是水跃鱼，而他在整个旅途中也不停地和水跃鱼、沼跃鱼和巨沼怪交战。但是……

和蜥蜴王交战，却还是选择了被四倍克制的巨沼怪吗？不明白悠在打什么小算盘，辰雾也不敢掉以轻心。晚间能见度低，两人相隔还有一定距离，对方说话的声音都容易被海潮所淹没，种种障碍都说明了这场比试不似一般的战斗那么好打。

用蜥蜴王的速度取胜。辰雾决定先攻：“蜥蜴王，『叶刃斩』！”

绿色的宝可梦腿部肌肉发劲扑向笨重的巨沼怪，在奔跑过程中两腕上长出的叶子蓦地延展出去，足以媲美刀刃的锋利程度若是击中了巨沼怪，必定对他是一次重创。

悠显然也知道速度是巨沼怪的短板，因此没想过要去硬碰硬。“『重踏』。”

宽大的鳍双双重击地面，要说巨沼怪的力气真不是盖的，这一下震荡弄得辰雾都差点站不稳。沙地比起普通的平地更难以把握重心，蜥蜴王在脚底传来震感的刹那就起跳，莹绿色的叶刃发出森然寒光，随时准备收割下巨沼怪。

“『浊流』。”

浑浊的泥浆朝着蜥蜴王喷射而去，他举起其中一只手利落地把面前的水流给劈成两半，但运气不太好，有部分污泥溅进了他的眼睛，于是这一发『叶刃斩』就失了准头，扑了空不说，蜥蜴王也整个栽进了巨沼怪脚边的沙里。

“『冰冻拳』。”

凛冽的拳风裹挟着不合节气的寒气袭向蜥蜴王，蜥蜴王的反射神经也极为敏锐，就地一滚躲过了这致命的一击，反手甩回去一招『种子机关枪』，巨沼怪也眼疾手快展开『保护』拦截下了这近距离的一击，却还是没能完全防住接下来的一击『叶刃斩』。

四倍克制的打击下，饶是皮糙肉厚的巨沼怪也不剩什么体力了，但在蜥蜴王将要收回自己的叶刃时他赫然发现自己的手臂居然被巨沼怪紧紧攥住了！

『蛮干』的重击即随其后，蜥蜴王被这大力的一掌给拍得脑子都转不过来了，顿时也只剩了层血皮，待他意识清明，『冷冻拳』已然落在了他的脸上。

胜负已分。

从双方的宝可梦齐齐亮相就注定了这场战斗不可能被打成持久战，巨沼怪最后的『蛮干』十分冒险，预测稍有差池巨沼怪便会比蜥蜴王先行倒下，更不可能出现『冷冻拳』的华丽逆转。

“很精彩的对决，悠君。”收回蜥蜴王，辰雾如释重负，“是我输了。你很厉害。”

“……承让。”悠也松了口气，若是辰雾抓住了其中任何一个时机反扑，他是绝无机会取胜的。

走近了些，辰雾发现抚摸着巨沼怪的悠眼神意外地温柔，而他的宝可梦也十分亲昵地蹭了蹭他的脸。

悠君和巨沼怪的感情很好呢……他摸了摸自己兜里的物什。

“悠君，这个给你。”

辰雾的掌心躺着一颗滚圆的石头。

悠疑惑：“这是……”

“巨沼怪的Mega进化石，我在礼遇手上获得的。”

“斯人已逝，希望你能好好利用这份自然馈赠的力量。”

“我会想念你的，辰雾。”

遥大方给了辰雾一个拥抱，一旁的阿克罗马则头疼不已。

“遥酱，虽然很理解你对新朋友的不舍，但你再这样缠着人家不放，神城君可就回不去了。”

“都说是蠢遥了，时间宝贵的重要性都不知道。”这是来自悠的奚落。

“悠君、还请一定保护好小遥。”

“神城君多虑了，按武力值应该是遥酱保护悠君才对。”阿克罗马没忍住说了句玩笑话，惹得少年冲他扔过来一个眼刀。

辰雾憋不住，笑出了声。

“那么，再见了，朋友们。”

在阿克罗马的引领下，辰雾进入了一间内室。他平躺在冷冰冰的实验台上，头顶是刺眼的灯光，蓦地竟有种自己会被解剖的错觉。

“你知道吗，神城君。”阿克罗马调试着最后的数值，“悠君和遥酱以前也进行过投影，在去往和你们那个世界也截然不同的世界时，悠君遇到了他的另一位共魂者，他十分欣赏对方的一个理念。”

“‘是否拥有力量和是否愿意去使用这份力量是两码事’。”

辰雾微微瞪大了眼睛，他正想说些什么，阿克罗马却按下了操作台的按钮。

辰雾扭了扭头，觉得脑袋稍显沉重。他抬起了同样沉重的眼皮，耳边是惊喜的人声，“他醒过来了！”

他这才发现自己身处一间病房，惨白的天花板、惨白的墙壁、惨白的床单被褥，换作以前绝对是辰雾最为厌恶的场所，但此时此刻，他的床边聚集了很多熟面孔——

千里、满充、亚莎、米可利等等，每个人的脸上都洋溢着失而复得的喜悦。

辰雾牵起一个略显虚弱的笑容，将没有插输液管的那只手横在眼睛上，两颗清泪顺着脸庞滚落。


End file.
